


Plumas

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banner, Challenge Response, Community: petit_croissant, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Manip, Original Art, Original Fiction, Short Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Las nubes se deshacen</i>, comentó Ana observándolas como si hubiera tenido una revelación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plumas

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Croissant #12: _Pide un Deseo_ , para la comunidad [petit_croissant](http://petit-croissant.livejournal.com/). El banner incluido fue otorgado por la administración de la comunidad en reconocimiento al relato ganador.

  


  


Ayer salí a dar un pequeño paseo con Ana, mi esposa. Fue un muy día bueno, físicamente se sentía mejor después de una semana bastante difícil. A pesar de tener serios problemas de salud, su alegría no da tregua.

Mientras caminábamos sobre la banqueta adoquinada a lo largo de la hilera de árboles del camellón, una pluma larga y blanca cayó en un suave vaivén sobre el hombro de Ana, y luego una y otra. Alzamos la vista escudriñando el espacio despejado sobre nuestras cabezas, pero no había nada más que grupos de esponjosas nubes.

—Las nubes se deshacen. —Comentó Ana observándolas como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

—Las confundes con almohadas. —Señalé divertido ante la concentración de su cara.

—Ó cabe la posibilidad, remota por supuesto, de que sean de un ángel. —Ana me miró con esos ojos grandes y claros, eternamente infantiles.

—Entonces no estaría mal hacerle una petición... Una por cada pluma, ¿Qué te parece?

Ana desprendió con delicadeza las plumas sujetas a su blusa tejida y cerró los ojos; después sopló una a una y tras danzar frente a su cara por un breve momento, cayeron al suelo donde la brisa barrió con ellas, llevándoselas lejos. Ella parecía satisfecha.

No le dije a Ana que mientras ella tuvo los ojos cerrados me pareció que el tiempo retrocedía al día en que la conocí. Como en una vieja cinta mis recuerdos avanzaban y retrocedían, deteniéndose en aquellos más significativos: Nuestra primera cita y la primera discusión ¡El mismo día!, el día de la boda y los votos tan originales que escribimos, el nacimiento de Katie, nuestras clases de baile y lo malo que yo era, El viaje largo en carretera y su grandiosa habilidad para perder la dirección, sus sopas de los domingos, la vez que organizamos una fiesta de disfraces, Ana vestida como Morticia y yo de Homero. Las risas y las travesuras, la magia de estos veinte años de compartirlo todo. Los dos últimos años, sobreviviendo al cáncer de mi esposa.

Y también pedí por supuesto: Verle de nuevo mañana, tener la oportunidad de sorprenderme de su fortaleza, de enamorarme una y otra vez de su risa, de sentirme completo cada noche al comprobar que todavía me acompaña en la cama, con su nariz escondida en mi cuello. Y especialmente pedí que nunca me falte, aún cuando sea imposible retenerla en su cuerpo.

Esa noche en casa después de la lectura antes de dormir, Ana me miró con el brillo complacido de sus pupilas y me susurró en secreto:

—¿Sabes cuál fue el más importante de mis deseos? Que se cumplan los tuyos.

Y me abrazó de la manera en que sólo ella sabe hacerlo, integrándose a mi carne, a mi corazón, a mi todo.

~▣~


End file.
